Perceptions
by Reader244
Summary: Oliver and Felicity didn't happen instantly. But a lot of people they met would've probably told you they were there to see most of it happen, even if the couple did or didn't see it themselves.
1. The Friends Edition

**Disclaimer: Obviously not.**

* * *

Oliver and Felicity didn't jump from cliché to cliché. They were better than that; it was more of a slow burn. As both Oliver and Felicity and The Arrow and his It Genius, their relationship built up slowly right in front of their friend's eyes. All the clichés did was bind the two together even closer.

Diggle was the first to see the connection between the two. Oliver had gone to see her a few times alone when they needed some IT help on the down low. Digg waited in the lobby and every time Olive came out of the elevator, he could've sworn his friend was a little lighter than when he'd initially went in. Oliver didn't do _light_. He was intrigued, so when Vertigo became a problem on the streets and tech help was needed he decided to take the trip with Oliver to see Felicity. He caught on quickly as to why Oliver was always less brooding after he'd met her. The girl had an impressive capacity for constant inappropriate babble. It only stopped when she became more serious; she tilted her head to the side slightly and poked holes in their cover story. Oliver's response was the least believable lie Digg had ever heard. He had to walk away before his straight face dropped into the same sceptical look that had settled on Felicity's face. When he'd called the elevator and looked back towards the pair, Oliver was _smiling._  
The second time he met her he knew they'd be friends for a while to come. Emergency surgery on a vigilante brings people together. She had questions of course and Digg found himself opening up to her with an ease he'd never felt before. She'd definitely be good for his friend that lay on the metal slab between them. By the time Oliver woke up she'd rebuilt his entire computer setup and formally joined the team temporarily. Diggle saw the same smile cross Oliver's face, after Oliver shook Felicity's hand and welcomed her to the team. It was a smile that was already reserved for the IT girl, wether Oliver was aware of it or not. And when he raised his concerns to Oliver, already feeling protective over the petite blonde, Oliver swore they would protect her. Digg was sure Felicity's position one the team was going to be anything but temporary if Oliver had any say in the matter.

They became friends. Laurel noticed it when she first met Felicity. This awkward rambling blonde IT girl that was helping Ollie with the tech in his club knew her. Laurel had never met Felicity but Felicity addressed her as 'That Laurel'. Felicity clearly already knew so much more about her than Laurel knew about Felicity. It confused her at first, had they met before? Even though post island Ollie wasn't very chatty it hit her later that he was probably the one that had told Felicity about her. He was opening up, he was talking to someone, it used to be Laurel. It's not anymore.  
It surprised Laurel even more that Felicity had stuck around, she wasn't just a result of Ollie back on his playboy streak. A year later she encountered Felicity again. She knew of course that this woman was now Ollie's EA, he trusted her. As much as Ollie before the island had liked his woman, it was usually a one or two time deal (she was the only exception) because as close as he got with them under the sheets, he kept his distance after, she was no stranger to his commitment issues. This was different, she was no longer the only exception, Ollie kept Felicity close.

The Lance family was privy to a couple of stages in their relationship. Though it was Sara and Detective 'call me officer Felicity, I'm not a detective anymore' Lance that saw Oliver and Felicity grow into partners. Only Detective Lance didn't know it, he saw The Arrow where Sara saw Oliver. Nonetheless it was noticed. Before the fall of the Glades he'd picked up Felicity under the suspicion that she was working for the Hood. Later between the Doll-maker case and the death of The Count, he came to realise the difference between working for and helping. Felicity was helping The Arrow, by choice. In return The Arrow listened, the vigilante trusted her instructions and was there to help, protect and defend her. They were partners.  
Sara saw it too. When Oliver first introduced her to the team she was wary. The league had trained her to work alone but watching Oliver, Diggle and Felicity work was something else. They are in sync and each has their job to do, this cute blonde was definitely handy with a computer. By the Clock King case she was glad to have joined the team and Felicity had shown what she was truly made of, saving Sara another bullet scar. She sewed Felicity back together and said her thank you, but it had been Oliver with the last word. Despite the anger and worry he had that she'd faced Tockman alone, relief was the dominant feature on his face and it matched that little hint of pride too. He had definitely helped but Felicity had saved the day this time round. Like she had seen Diggle comforting Felicity earlier, Oliver was doing the same now. They were partners and it made Sara start to seriously reconsider her opinion on teams.

Roy saw them take their relationship to the next level. A couple of times. He'd won fifty bucks off Sara and Digg that night Oliver and Felicity had told the team they were seeing each other. He had to give Digg his money back along with giving him Sara's money and his own when the couple told the team it had been going on for about a week. He would later have the unfortunate pleasure of walking in of the couple making out a few times. After one such awkward moment, Roy had even taken the chance to slyly suggest holding it over Oliver's head the next time Oliver went all big brother on Thea and him. Oliver sent him a glare, Roy let it go, quickly. While a blushing Felicity just watched and giggled and the two from over Oliver's shoulder. She may or may not have been sitting up on the desk which had seemingly been cleared judging by the mess of paper that had been brushed to the floor.  
Roy didn't really want to read too much into that though.


	2. The Villains Edition

**The Villains Edition**

Their friends weren't the only ones to witness Oliver and Felicity's connection. All were surprised by the petite blonde and her relationship with Oliver. In the villains case this meant that it was often not a pleasant surprise.

Helena was one of the first to personally encounter the pair in their early team days. The blonde she'd never seen before looked just as confused to see her in Verdant's basement as Helena was intrigued to see her. Oliver on the other hand was bluntly protective. He told the blonde, Felicity, to leave, so fast the poor woman probably got whiplash.  
_So she wasn't the only Girlfriend._  
Helena thought Felicity be useful to her; Oliver probably manipulated her into sticking around to help him. Felicity was useful alright, Helena just didn't realise how much so.

She was set in her mission, she's lost Michael at the hands of her own father and she was going to make her father pay. Despite Oliver's high road rhetoric, she knew he wasn't on her side. She'd like to see what would happen if someone took his precious Laurel. But after he'd been so defensive over Felicity, Helena made her move. She was going to get her vengeance by any means necessary and that included taking prisoners. Felicity was most definitely useful to Helena. She was small and easily overcome but she made up for it, at arrow point in front of a computer. Felicity was a wiz and Helena now realised why Oliver kept her around. With Diggle and Felicity on his side, Oliver was able to end her crusade not to mentions the surprise added help from yet another vigilante girlfriend.  
At least the guy was consistent.  
After he had gotten his way and she was on her way to, she had a moment, they had a moment. He told her she wasn't alone. He didn't know she was already planning her escape. She was done with Starling, her mission finished for her. Maybe she would set up her own secret hideout. A vantage point somewhere high, she was The Huntress after all and maybe even with some IT support. She would never underestimate another techie again. Oliver didn't and his team was definitely better off with his. Helena could say she saw that first hand.

He didn't realise he was making the mistake of his life when he took her. The Count underestimated how much her life meant to Oliver. Everything clicked into place when he cornered her, Oliver Queen is The Hood and The Hood is Oliver Queen. Oliver was the one that locked him away, now The Count was going to get his own twisted justice. He toyed with her, strapped her to a chair in Oliver's office in the Queen Consolidated building and then circled her like a twitchy coyote. He called Oliver from her phone and relished in the shock that carried through in Oliver's silence. He cackled in delight as the vigilante's frustration increased by the second. He used Felicity as bait and Oliver didn't hesitate to bite. _Ohh did he touch a nerve? Good._  
While he waited, The Count had gotten acquainted with the lovely blonde shivering on the chair and his smile only grew with every shudder that ran through her as he twirled her hair around his finger. Her badge named her as Felicity; Felicity must have been something special to have Oliver running from his family. Running to her. She was unyielding, stubborn; she didn't speak a word aside from repeating that The Count had made a mistake and to let her go. Ha! Not likely. The Count had heard the tales of the less fatal tactics The Hood had been employing. If this was truly the case, The Count had nothing to fear. He'd already been imprisoned once and he'd break out just as easily if he found himself there again.  
Oliver turned up quicker than The Count expected, but nonetheless he was ready for the vigilante. Still all menace even without his hood, like a typical bully. As a grand finale he cut Felicity's bonds and grabbed her to him. To see her pretty, pretty eyes glistening with pained tears and her beautiful skin raised, dotted with Goosebumps from the icy fear his drug created in her blood would be a beautiful sight.  
The Count was wrong, The Hood wasn't using different tactics, he hadn't changed, he was just holding back. The last thing The Count ever did was threaten Felicity, Oliver made sure of it.

Isobel wanted QC, Oliver was a perk. He was around to save his worthless family name, but why was his glorified secretary so loyal to him and the company? All those short skirts, they sparked rumours around the office as to why Ms. Smoak all of a sudden jumped 18 floors from the computer basement to a desk in the CEO's office. They were vulgar and as a woman, Isobel almost took offence. Isobel had worked hard in a man's world to get to where she was and here was this woman being a complete stereotype. That's why she smirked the entire way through their exchange as she sauntered out of Oliver's hotel room that night in Russia. She proved Oliver's taste in women was much better that a simple secretary fling and the hurt she saw in Felicity's eyes only gave her that much more satisfaction.  
Yet Felicity still stuck around. Even after Russia, she and Oliver seemed to only get closer. Felicity even attended his mother's funeral, Isobel knew there was no love lost between her and Moira but Felicity was crying. Huh, the tears were probably faked anyway. Isobel only realised their true connection when it literally hit her. In the form of Felicity hitting her with the van she was driving. Felicity had stepped up to save Diggle, clearly showing her dedication to the team Isobel had come to learn about. She's turned to Slade and relayed the high levels of trust she witnessed between Felicity and Oliver. He only waved her off, convinced that Laurel was the right target for his plan.  
But Slade wasn't there that first day Oliver stepped into the board meeting at QC after the Glades' earthquake. The day masked gunmen burst into room threatening Oliver's life. Yet he did not save himself, he was held at gunpoint. Felicity was the one to save him. He returned the favour when he figured out there was only one means of escape. He sprinted over, caught her tightly around the middle and leapt straight out of a high rise window and saved the blonde. Himself.

"_It's his fault I can't be with you. It's his fault I'm dead. It's all on him and yet you paid the price. Make him suffer!"_  
He went after Laurel, the woman in the picture his _brother_ kept so close the nights they were together on the island. He would get his revenge. Oliver was the reason Shado was stolen from him. Now Slade was ready to return the same unkindness Oliver had once shown to him. She had been his plan till he saw Oliver with his Executive Assistant. She wasn't quite Oliver's type considering his history with Shado and the Canary. But Slade's belief that Laurel was truly who Oliver loved begun to waver. Instead evidence contrary to his belief had begun to mount in Felicity's favour. The Count was dead at Oliver's hand, despite the restraint Oliver had been showing previous targets because it was Felicity that was in danger. Isobel had been reporting the partner's inseparable trust. He even witnessed it himself when he set out to undermine Oliver's confidence by breaching the foundry setup. It was Felicity that Oliver immediately chose to protect. At the time he'd brushed it off as merely a reflex action on Oliver's behalf; because Felicity was closest to the danger, because Felicity couldn't physically defend herself, because the other two were more experienced when dealing with threats. Yet Oliver's actions had lodged themselves in Slade's side like a splinter. So he was glad that when Oliver walked straight into the Queen Mansion dragging a confused Felicity along that he had kept all his listening devices in place. It made sense that Oliver would love this woman, Slade saw the signs, and they had both learnt to keep emotion hidden on the island. Oliver had endangered Laurel and his family by showing affection, it would be logical to think that by the simple action of not showing her affection, he cared more for Felicity than many. Oliver was protecting her.

"_Take one woman, take the other. It's all the same. It's his fault I'm dead. He is the reason we cannot be together. Why I cannot be there with you. Take them both. Destroy him."_  
Slade listens to her. He personally collects Felicity. She's small; he can barely feel her struggling. Later when Oliver stands before him, instead of the desperate reaction Slade was anticipating, he babbles about Slade not being able to truly see the strength in front of him.  
Felicity is a surprise.  
So is the needle that was sticking out of his neck.  
Sara arrives to free Laurel and Oliver calls to the women, telling them to run. When Slade rids himself of the needle and looks to his _brother_ he see's something different in his eyes. Felicity's success has given Oliver hope; Slade can see the fire burning larger and brighter in his eyes. Whatever feelings Oliver has for that woman, the most exposed are trust and pride. In that moment Slade realises he chosen the right woman to use as Oliver's pressure point but he'd made the wrong decision in thinking Oliver was protecting her. Felicity countered much of what Oliver was and in turn that made her perfect to play her role. Oliver was not protecting her; he had done the unthinkable. Yet Oliver had shown the ultimate amount of trust he had in Felicity and she had done the same for him.


	3. The Family Edition

As much as Team Arrow was Oliver found family, his biological and extended family, his biological and extended family was also involved in many aspects of his life. This is including his relationship with Felicity.

Walter Steele had the honor of being the one who first connected the two. Oliver's stepfather was the very catalyst for their first meeting. Walter, having met the blonde before, was able to see beyond her constant rambling through to her endearing intelligence and trustworthiness. He had entrusted her with a vital task of his own and she pulled through for him and more efficiently than he could have ever imagined. So when Oliver mentioned needing tech help, Walter did not hesitate to direct him to a Miss Felicity Smoak.

It had been a pleasant surprise to see her after he had been saved from his captors. Despite Felicity's unexpected presence, Oliver announced her as his friend. Walter quickly seconded his introduction He was touched by her visit, even though she made herself scarce, politely not wanting to intrude. Walter was a happy man to be back with his family and the chance to see friends once again.  
It was just as pleasant, less of a surprise, when he saw her again at Oliver's side when he visited Queen Consolidated. Oliver had come to him personally and he was more than happy to make the trip to help, it was a smart enough move for the business he now heads up. Oliver had spoken to him beforehand about his plans for a slight restructuring in terms of positions, Walter however had debated that Felicity had shown more skill and talent than any EA could dream of. Still he was happy that when he saw that she was still be Oliver's side, the man needed someone to trust and her she was, stepping up to the plate. He couldn't have recommended a better woman for the job.

Of course his little blonde secretary was a step behind him everywhere; Moira thought she could see straight past her naive innocence into the heart of her 'opportunistic' ways. It was a surprise when she even followed Oliver before she held her position as a glorified secretary; she followed him right into Walter's recovery room. She was out of place but Moira held her peace when Oliver stepped up to her elbow, she watched the blonde intently after that.  
She'd latched on to Oliver and by the looks of the ever rare but dazzling smile he mostly reserved for the secretary it seemed like her son was falling for it. Whether it was with or without his knowledge. She saw the looks the secretary would throw Oliver's way too, again whether anyone was watching or not. Longing stares and childlike moon eyes.

Felicity was intelligent however, sharp and shrewd enough to work out her secret. It only threw Moira for a moment when the young woman offered her a chance to come clean. However in the long run Moira, rather than see the appeal of honesty, was much easier to let anyone know she wasn't only keeping her own secrets but that she kept other's secrets also and especially when her relationships to her children were being threatened. The fact that she knew her son well enough to understand his pattern of eventually destroying his relationship with Felicity gave Moira the power that she needed to have the last word in that discussion. Things were cold between the two women after that. To her predicted outcome, her secret tore her and her son's relationship to shreds. Unpredictably, as she watched as an outsider, it seemed like he trusted Felicity even more now.

They visit Tommy's grave together when they get back from the island, after Slade has been dealt with. They stand silently side by side. They hold hands in a rare moment. Felicity brings flowers, she walks forward and places them by his tombstone and then returns. Oliver grasps her hand again. She says she never met Tommy but from Oliver's description he sounded like a great man and a good brother. She guesses that Tommy would be pretty proud. Oliver nods, swallows hard and remembers the words Tommy never said.  
_He's not a murder, he'll strive to be the hero and he's always going to try to fight back._

The decides she likes Felicity. She sees her coming and going through her club constantly. The woman is beautiful and stylish, perhaps falling a little short of graceful. _A judgement she quickly reversed the first time she watches Felicity with a computer_. She's different to the rest of the women who fling themselves toward her brother as he crosses the dance floor and past the bar. She walks in the skirting shadows of the bottom level of the club and heads directly for the exit. She's quite caring and thoughtful, it shows when she comes to Walter's bedside to welcome him back and Thea's happy that Oliver also recognises this as he gravitates to Felicity's side.  
However the woman isn't afraid to stick it to Thea's brother. Thea loves it. Felicity Smoak is a force to contend with, Thea can tell from the way she raises her chin into an argument, despite the height difference Oliver has on her. She pokes him in the chest and throws up her hands in an exasperated gesture. Thea likes Felicity's fire. Meanwhile Oliver usually stands there and anyone that can make her brother look that deservedly sorry gets points in Thea's books.

Thea sees her talking to Roy a few times. But Thea's boyfriend refuses to say a word beyond _"we've met before, she's around, she's really kind of nice"_. Though when she asks about Oliver and Felicity, a smirk creeps across her boyfriend's face and he says, _"they're just playing catch up to what everybody else already knows"_. The he asks her "_you know your brother pretty well, how long do you think it'll take him to make a move?"  
_When Thea asks why, she gets her answer and the promptly makes a deal with Roy. If he bets on her answer and wins, they split the winnings between them.  
She didn't win that, but when she finally gets to know Felicity personally, after what feels like a lifetime in-between, Thea realises she didn't really lose either.

* * *

**This took ages to figure out how to write, it's also probably the last one, till we get new characters I suppose. Cheers for reading.**


	4. The Newsworthy Edition

**Disclaimer You've seen this before, you know the drill.**

* * *

Felicity heard the chatter, of course. The walls that make up her cubicle are plastic, not sound proof. _Ex-Cubicle, s_he has to keep reminding herself. People are always going to talk. They're going to have their opinions, everyone from legitimate newspapers to online gossip sites to the people at the office, it's just up to Oliver and her to decide if the actually want to care.

**Business weekly reports, from insiders at Queen Consolidated, that Oliver Queen, heir to deceased billionaire Robert Queen's empire has made his return as the prodigal son. He steps up to take on the position of CEO alongside new business partner Isabel Rochev.**

_Details on his whereabouts for the past 5 months are still shady, but we hope for both Oliver's and the Queen's family fortunes sake he doesn't disappear again. Because Our Little Birdies are spreading the news that the ex-playboy, now ripped, tall, dark and handsome is donning his business suit to take on the CEO position at QC. Rumours abound on a few business-y shake ups, too boring to talk about. As well as more interestingly, a pretty blonde secretary that seems to be a packaged deal alongside Mr. Queen.  
And we can all probably agree that we've haven't ever seen a better looking ladder for her to climb than Oliver Queen._

"Did you hear…?"  
"Yeah, he personally requested her, the blond in IT, yeah the bright one with the glasses…"  
"… She's going up, right outside his office, the walls are glass, that's what I heard."  
"Probably because something else is up too."

**Starling Sun is getting reports CEO Oliver Queen of Queen Consolidated will visit holdings in Russia this week. No word yet, on whether partner Isabel Rochev will be joining him there. Queen stock has been steady under the leadership of the young scion, pictured below with his executive assistant.**

_Call up your pilots and fuel those private jets! Oliver Queen, minus the Tom Hanks wild castaway hair and beard has taken himself and his very fitting and well-tailored suits to Russia! Pictures below, from the airport, show the yummy billionaire playboy breezing through, flanked by his solid bodyguard and his super cute secretary. But The Little Birdies tell us there's nothing about an overseas trip on the company agenda.  
All that cold, snow, ice and fur, it raises the question, is this trip business or pleasure?  
What's the Queen Consolidated policy on inter-office relationships these days? Cause there may be more huddling and cuddling, then handshaking and business deals.  
We would definitely be snuggling up to our boss too if he looked like Oliver. (He doesn't)_

"Where's the boss?"  
"Russia."  
"With who, for what?"  
"… Speaking of, did you see her skirt yesterday, no wonder he's taking a private flight."  
"He didn't crash a plane into the island, his yacht sank. You can't join the mile high club on a boat…"

**Finance Monthly has reported a steady rise in Queen Consolidated Stock. Oliver Queen has once again ascended to lead his family legacy, Queen Consolidated. After losing his position between the murder of his mother and the corrupt take over spearheaded by Isabel Rochev, Oliver has regained the full support of both his board and the investors. Already clean-up has begun; with integral positions filled such as the return of Walter Steele to the fold, newly appointed and experienced CFO and the building of a dedicated Hardware and Software Development Division under the watchful eye of the newly appointed Head of IT, Felicity Smoak. Also plans to secure defense contracts with the government driven by Oliver himself, with the advice of veteran John Diggle are in development. A step in the right direction for the company, despite Queen Consolidated going through potentially crippling losses during the Starling City Riots.**

_Sorry Ladies, Oliver Queen is off the market. We're sad too.  
After being spotter on what seemed to be multiple dates with ex-secretary, blonde IT specialist Felicity Smoak, The Little Birdies were all a-twitter with speculation that Oliver's playboy days are behind him. His publicist has just released a statement from the new couple, confirming their relationship and requesting the respect and privacy that should be afforded to them as normal people. Understandable as Felicity Smoak, Las Vegas born, is not used to seeing her name in headlines, however recent pictures that show her shopping with Thea Queen and arriving very well dressed to multiple gala's on Oliver's arm may mean this will change soon.  
Clearly inter-office relationships are not too frowned upon over at QC as Oliver has once again stepped up to be CEO working with Felicity as a head of a department that has way too many words, on expanding the business. Very successfully too, if those important men in business suits are to be believed.  
Good on you Felicity for locking that down. Girlfriend, we ship you and Oliver!_

"Called it."

**Both sources and witnesses who have insisted for years at the alleged relationship between Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak to be romantic in nature can rejoice. Congratulations to the couple on their engagement. This steady decision has further helped to stabilise the image of Queen Consolidated as a successful business and comforting investors who had experienced the previous volatility of the company. This also coinciding with Business Weekly's reports of a firm result for Queen Consolidated at the end of the last financial quarter means a positive outlook for the Queen family and their business.**

_He put a ring on it! Exclusive pictures of the ring, below. Our Little Birdies tell us Oliver visited the family vault for this one. He's gone a non-conventional green! Well not the whole thing, the stunning diamond covers all the four c's in the highest grades and it's flanked on either side by emeralds, on the slim platinum band. Pretty specific if you ask us, then again the practicality of the slim band is probably better for the IT specialist, who works on a keyboard all day.  
Heads up though Felicity, we're going to need a guidebook from you some time in the future to help us bag our own billionaire.  
Our congratulations to the happy couple!_

"He doesn't take his eyes off her. If it isn't his eyes, it's his hands."  
"Have you seen the rock?"  
"Look, that's them now…"  
"…arrive together, he opens the door…"  
"…kisses her goodbye and waits for her to get on the elevator…"  
"Whipped."  
"…Short leash."  
"They do it every morning."  
"It's kind of cute."

* * *

**AN: Okay so I lied last time but this time, this is the last one, but hey the last one was the last one till it wasn't. So I suppose it's only _for now._**


	5. The Central City Edition

**Disclaimer: The show isn't mine.**

**A/N: So I lied. This wasn't not sorry though, please continue. I'll catch you at the bottom.**

* * *

It really is true. Opposites do attract. Not only that, in fact in Oliver and Felicity's case they come together and benefit their worlds without the need to be recognised for their successes. The Flash team catch first hand glimpses into the developing, yet unspoken relationship that Oliver and Felicity had going on and can all individually be witness to the partner's incredible understanding and synchronicity. Honestly the great scientific minds of Star Labs best and brightest could barely even imagine the chaos it would take to wrench their connection apart.

Barry didn't realise from the very beginning but they were perfect for each other, Oliver and Felicity that it is. They balanced each other, her light chased his dark away.  
The first time Barry saw what Oliver and Felicity were to each other, was a moment he only recognised in hindsight. When he first met the brilliant blondehe was impressed. The woman knew exactly how an industrial centrifuge worked and could explain it quite easily to the confused detective at her side. He was struck by her intelligence.  
Oliver also struck him, not physically, _although..._ _if looks could kill_. The whole stoic thing made even more sense when he found out Oliver was the Arrow. He didn't as much like it when that stoic, fear of god thing was turned onto him, but hey whatever, he'll get over it. It was in the moments that Oliver and Felicity looked at each other that sharpened everything into focus for Barry. Like they read each others minds. Like they had entire conversations without a sound. It was a spectacle of strength almost quite literally, as Felicity lent him some of hers and Oliver gave her some of his own in return.

Barry could build an entire definition as to what being _Partners _truly meant based on watching the two- watch each other. By the end of his first Starling visit Barry understood, Felicity was in the same place he was. Despite knowing how he felt about Iris, was exactly how Felicity felt about Oliver, he still offered to be there for her. Even though, being entirely honest, she was probably more put together than he was.  
Barry left the mask behind for the man and hero he knew Felicity saw in Oliver.

He saw it again when all of team Arrow came to visit. When Iris was speaking about her list and sneaking glances at Oliver from across the coffee house, the man himself was too busy looking at Felicity. Barry could see them, eyes locked and speaking quietly. So in tune to each other, that they didn't miss a look or a word, despite being in a noisy cafe surrounded by it's patrons. They were a walking, talking metaphor, her light to his darkness. Opposites. Even down to the colours that they wore. Felicity stood out in her bright blue dress, easily spotted in the sea of grey and black business suits that swamped the coffee shop in the morning. Just as much as Oliver seemed to camouflage into the urban setting and belong to observing from the shadows. Together they drew many an eye but from what Barry could tell, were oblivious to all of them. She balanced him, that was clear, even in the way they spoke. Opposites even down to the way they said goodbye and yet it totally still made sense, at least to Barry, Cisco was fairly confused. She covered all the ground that Oliver hadn't and together they were both able to convey both the gravity of their situation and their gratitude to Barry's team at the same time, saying exactly what they needed to.

Barry also refuses to believe that its coincidence that during his teams visit to Starling while he's speaking to Oliver about light, Felicity walks in and immediately has Oliver's attention. Be it awesome cosmic timing or the universe speaking, opposites do attract, and just like lightning proceeds thunder both Oliver and Felicity need each other and like stars wouldn't shine if it wasn't for the darkness, they're better together. Oliver gives Felicity a chance to be a hero and Felicity already believes in the hero Oliver has become.

Caitlin Snow sees it too. Despite the fact that she met Felicity first without Oliver, when Felicity was making trips to see a then comatose Barry. She watched as both Iris and Felicity came to visit him separately, and it didn't go unnoticed that When she mentioned Barry's other visitor to the blonde, Felicity's visit declined to a total of zero before Barry woke up.

She kind of knew something was going on in the blonde's life when Star Labs was tasked with making anti-serum for super soldiers. It all made more sense when Barry let slip that Felicity was part of Starlings own vigilante team. With all the help Felicity gave them while she was with the Star Labs team, Caitlin wasn't surprised when Felicity's phone rang multiple times a day and eventually she was needed to return. Caitlin could understand how valuable Felicity was to the Arrow after seeing her in action.

When Star Labs meets Team Arrow, Caitlin also understands why Felicity cut her time in Central City short to return to her team in Starling. Her and Oliver working together is a partnership to be admired, its almost like he only listens to her and she's the only one that can truly understand him. Aside from Mr. Diggle who is well versed in all things Oliver and Felicity, which often means he stands next to her and Cisco, watching his teammates from afar and shaking his head at their antics.

However Caitlin is also learning quickly, how complicated heroes can be. From Barry to Ronnie to Oliver. She resolves to help Team Arrow's resident female as much as she can, especially during her trip to Starling. She watches as the Starling team work efficiently, how Lyla and Felicity spring to action in times of imminent danger, adapting to the situations as quickly as their male partners do. Caitlin understands that Oliver isn't invincible and that the threats they face are very real. She comes to the realisation that the day will come when Caitlin herself will be that battle prepared and hopes that she is as effective with Barry as Felicity is when her and Oliver set their collective power on mission.

Caitlin is also introduced to the power of the salmon ladder, and doesn't miss the looks on Oliver and Felicity's faces when she mentions it. Their thing goes unmentioned again when Cisco presents Oliver with his new jacket and credits Felicity for the unchanged Hood. Caitlin figures that most things probably go unspoken between the two, purely because they just _know_.  
By the time her team is headed back home Mr. Diggle and Roy have roped all three of them into their long running bet on Oliver and Felicity's relationship.

When Cisco first meets Felicity all he see's at first is a pretty girl. When he meets Oliver at first he see's a massive, imposing, no bs kinda dude. He quickly learns that, separately, both of them can do pretty cool stuff. Felicity works with team Arrow, which is pretty mind blowing but at the same time makes total sense. When she visits Star Labs and helps with a mission, hacking into their satellite in seconds like its no big deal, Cisco comes to the conclusion that she should visit at least once a week. When she's standing in the middle of Star Labs without a shirt but with a cool piece of tech Cisco alters his previous thoughts and wonders if they can keep her full time. Of course he quickly realises Oliver would have something to say about that.

On third thought, when he sees how well Felicity works with Oliver and Team Arrow as a whole, he doesn't think anything would be able to keep her away for long. To say that watching her work with Oliver both in Central City and in Starling is awesome, would truly be an understatement. They have everything from a badass lair to cool jackets and their own version of a red suit. But its their teamwork that impresses him, their ability to cope with dangers Cisco couldn't begin to imagine before he arrived in Starling. Team Arrow have made a thorough impression by the time their little vacation to Starling is done.

Oliver the man, mostly just rolls his eyes a lot at Cisco. But Cisco also see's Oliver's innate ability to carry the heaviest of burdens while still being open to his team and Barry's advice, Cisco see's a man that is learning every day and refuses to give up against that darkness that threatens to swallow the soul of his city or that threaten to plunge his own spirit into a deeper more vengeful darkness that he's fighting to pull himself out of every day. Cisco doesn't miss the fact that Oliver's surrounded himself, however unconsciously, with people who are willing to stand by his side and help pull him through, Felicity seemingly the most prepared.  
Oliver as the Arrow is great thing to see in action, he and his team work in complete sync and the trust he has in them is remarkable. His faith in their abilities is impressive, especially when he calls on Felicity. Cisco observes that he doesn't exploit her as a sidekick but treats her like an equal partner in all that they do.

Before they leave, Cisco takes his improvement designs on Oliver's outfit to Felicity. He's pretty proud of his additions, but a little stuck on the Hood. She tells him to leave it untouched. He's never seen Felicity more serious about anything despite the events of Arrow's visit to Central and the danger they faced at the hands of the ex-Argus agent. She doesn't give much explanation or reason, just that its sentimental to Oliver. Cisco is pretty sure Felicity doesn't even know why cause that guy is like a locked safe of information, a man of few words if you will.

But its Felicity's wistful smile that stops him, in that moment Cisco realises that Felicity might not know everything about Oliver but she understands the man better than anyone else, perhaps at times even more than the man does himself. When he presents Oliver with the new jacket and credits Felicity for incorporating Oliver's Hood, the unspoken thank you that passes between Oliver and Felicity tells Cisco that Oliver probably knows this too.

* * *

**A/N... oh hey look another one happened. Mostly because I was amazed there were still a faint few out there that came to give this fic a shot. So this chapter is for all the follows and favourites that I keep getting even after a total lack of updating for an entire half year... surprise? And as always, cheers for getting to the bottom.**


End file.
